


The Contract

by Cloudlb



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mild BDSM, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudlb/pseuds/Cloudlb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Lex could reduce their love life to contractual negotiations.  Complete AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Contract

**Author's Note:**

> The Clex lives in my heart and mind. And, um lower things.

Clark gaped in disbelief at his parents, sitting across from him at the dinner table.

"I can't believe you asked me that!"

"Well, are you?"

"No!" Clark took a deep breath and tried for calm. "No, I am not sleeping with Lex!"

"You're not?" asked his mother, with considerable surprise.

"No! Why would you even think that?"

"Well now, son," Jonathan began uncomfortably, shooting a look at his wife that promised future retribution for bringing up the subject, "we're not blind. We've seen how you two have looked at each other. For a while now, and "

"We're friends! Geesh---Just drop it, okay?" Clark stood up from the table, rinsed his dinner plate, put it on the drain board, and swept out the door in one too-fast movement.

He stopped only when he reached the sanctuary of his loft fortress. He plopped himself down on the old ratty couch that was his base of operations, only to pop up again and start pacing. God they actually thought I was sleeping with Lex! And they actually came right out and asked me!

Continuing to pace, Clark thought about Lex. Lex, his fascinating, elegant, brilliant, sexy friend. Who he was undeniably in love with. Clark stopped in front of the loft window and looked out, seeing nothing. No, they weren't sleeping together yet. There was no question in Clark's mind that he wanted that, though. Although he had immediately noticed the intense tie between them when they first met, he didn't connect it with sex at first. It wasn't that Clark had never thought of guys that way, it was just that he'd been busy with his developing powers, meteor mutants, and thoughts of Lana. And then one day, when Lex had done something incredibly devious and Clark was arguing with him, he found himself wanting to end the argument and shut Lex up by kissing that expressive, scarred, mouth. Once the thought entered his mind, it wouldn't leave. He started consciously noticing the way Lex looked at him, and he started looking back. Since then, he and Lex had been through a lot. So much that they almost ended up hating each other. Almost.

Last year, Clark realized that he was in danger of losing the one person who mattered the most to him, and he made a decision. He had gone to Lex and offered him a deal: If Lex could accept that Clark had secrets which he couldn't tell him, Clark wouldn't lie to him anymore. After making him grovel a bit, Lex had accepted the bargain. Since then, things had been better than ever between them, and the flirting had begun again in earnest. Things were said, looks were given, and subtle hints offered, that had made it clear between the two young men that although heterosexuality was not a major priority in either of their lives, their feelings for each other were. Clark figured that when the time was right, they would act on those feelings. They'd never talked about their attraction directly. They were trying to be discreet; trying to focus on their friendship. Or so he thought. I guess we weren't being as subtle as we thought, Clark mused, thinking of his parents' assumptions. But was he ready to do something about it?

* * *

"You'll never believe what my parents came up with last night, guys," Clark said to Pete and Chloe as they walked to Pete's car after seventh period. Seniors had seventh period free if they had enough credits, so they could pursue after-school jobs if they needed to, so there weren't many people in the school parking lot. "They came right out and asked me if I was sleeping with Lex! What right have they to make assumptions like that?" Clark sputtered, having grown more indignant over the last twenty-four hours thinking about it.

Chloe and Pete glanced at each other, reminding Clark uncomfortably of the speaking glances his parents exchanged. Chloe, always bold, said, "You mean you're not?"

Clark groaned. "Not you, too! We're just friends." At the looks his friends were giving him, Clark repeated, "Friends. We're not oh, forget it!" Clark turned and started walking rapidly away.

"Clark, wait!" Chloe ran up behind him. Clark just sighed without turning, and leaned against the chain link fence separating the parking lot from the baseball diamond. "Clark, I'm sorry if we made you uncomfortable, but we all just assumed "

"Well, you shouldn't have!"

"Okay, Clark, I get that, but " Chloe stopped and bit her lip. "You know the old saying, where's there's smoke there's fire, and there's enough heat between you two to accelerate global warming."

Thinking uncomfortably of how apt that saying was considering his heat-vision, Clark smacked the back of his head against the fence. The fence trembled. "Chloe, okay, I'm not saying there's not something between us. But we've never talked about it, you know? We just " Clark considered how to say this. "It's like there's a tacit understanding between us. We know we feel strongly about each other and are attracted to each other. I mean, I'm not that naive, I figured out what those looks meant pretty quick, but we're not in any hurry. I guess I just assumed that when the time is right, we'll do something about it."

"Clark, I think you should talk to him." She looked back at Pete, where he was waiting, not very patiently, by his car. "It's not fair to make those kind of assumptions. What if he gets married again? What if he moves away?"

"But " Clark looked stricken. "Yeah, I guess. Maybe."

Chloe put her hand on Clark's shoulder and squeezed. Her eyes crinkled up and her mouth twisted like she was sucking on a lemon, but she bit out, "So, do you love him?"

"Yeah, Chloe, I'm afraid I do."

"Then say something. Carpe diem, you know?" Chloe turned away quickly and walked back to Pete. Clark didn't need to see her to know she was crying he could smell her tears.

* * *

Lex put his feet upon on his desk and loosened his tie, swirling the ice in his drink while he waited for Clark to pick up his phone. He scowled when he heard the start of Clark's voice mail, "Hi, this is Clark Kent . . . ." He left a quick message. "Hey Clark. I'm back in town and wanted to know if you'd like to get together later. Call me." He flipped his phone closed and sighed, sipping his drink. After three weeks of traveling in Europe and Asia on LuthorCorp business, all he wanted was to relax into some mind-numbing activity with the only person he ever wanted to spend time with. And he wasn't answering the phone. Fuck! Lex got up and went upstairs to change.

When he got back downstairs, he headed to the kitchen to see if Mrs. Hobbs was still there or if she had left anything out for supper. After some time (it was a rather large castle) he neared the kitchen. As he approached, he could hear voices and the scratchy sound of Mrs. Hobbs' laughter. What was she about in there? Was he about to interrupt a secret tryst? Lex smiled to himself, picturing the rather staid middle-aged woman with a secret lover. When he pushed open the kitchen door, however, he saw that it was his very own secret lover all right, secret even from himself turning Mrs. Hobbs' head. Sitting on the counter, his long legs kicking the cabinets, was Clark, apparently deeply involved in a wicked campaign to make his cook blush, considering the rosy stain appearing on her cheeks as she stood at the enormous stainless steel sink peeling potatoes. "Clark, what are you saying to Mrs. Hobbs? I don't want her fainting on me."

"Lex!" Clark slid off the counter and faced his friend. "Hi. I got your message and tried to call you back, but you didn't answer."

"I was in the shower." Although their words were ordinary, the looks the two young men were giving each other were not. Lex actually felt his heart clench inside him as he looked at Clark, who was standing there with a broad smile on his face and scorching heat in his eyes. "You're a sight for sore eyes, Clark," and wasn't that an understatement? Lex let his eyes roam up and down the tall figure of his friend. Lord, he was hot tonight! Lex wasn't sure if it was because he hadn't seen Clark in weeks three whole weeks or because he was dressed in a simple white tshirt and faded jeans, without his usual too-large layers, but Clark's beauty took his breath away.

"Yeah? You, too. I mean, you look " Here Clark fumbled to a stop, before concluding, a bit lamely, "great. Uh . . . "

"You want a snack?" Lex knew that was always a safe question. "How 'bout we go into the den?"

"Thanks I'll just grab a root beer."

* * *

Clark was happy to see Lex, but nervous as he followed Lex to the den. He'd done a lot of thinking the past couple of weeks about his relationship with Lex. He had concluded that Chloe was right. He should say something about his feelings. Within a matter of months, Clark would be leaving for college. He needed to know what Lex's plans were. He needed to know did he and Lex truly have an understanding? Or was it all in his head?

Pretty soon the two were ensconced in front of the fire in Lex's "den" really a cozy salon with an entertainment system sipping their respective drinks and arguing about what music to listen to. Lex was standing in front of his CD racks, pulling out things at random. "Just no Beatles," said Clark. "No hippie music!"

"Why Clark, I'm disappointed that you don't appreciate the classics," but Lex was smiling. It was an old argument between them. Filling up the CD changer and programming it for random selection, Lex returned to the couch. As soon as Lex sat down, though, Clark stood up, roaming around the den rather distractedly.

"So, Clark, what's been happening?"

"Not much, " Clark mumbled, not looking at Lex.

Lex noted this behavior with a frown. "Is there something wrong?"

"No!"

Lex continued to frown, watching his friend handle some of the objects on the shelf. "Okay how's the college search going?"

Clark looked grateful for the straight line. "Great actually. I've been accepted at all five of the universities I've applied to."

"That's wonderful, Clark!"

"Well, yeah except that, even though I told my parents I applied at other places, they still assume I'll be going to MetU."

"Nothing wrong with MetU."

"I know, but I've been seriously considering Gotham U. It's got some really cutting-edge multidisciplinary programs and I got a full ride!"

"What?"

"A full, four-year tuition scholarship!" Clark narrowed his eyes at his friend. "You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you? I know you're friends with Bruce Wayne."

"I only promised not to pay directly for your tuition, either personally or through the corporations. I never said I wouldn't put in a good word here and there for you." Lex's mouth did that wonderful twisty little thing. "I'm proud of you, Clark, and completely not surprised. I encouraged you to apply to other colleges so you would have options."

"Yeah, well, sometimes having too many choices makes things harder, not easier, but thanks. Lex, uh do you know what your plans are for the next few years? I mean, will you be living in Metropolis, or " he broke off.

"Clark, I've been meaning to talk to you about this." Lex uncharacteristically fiddled with his pants leg before looking up at his friend and continuing. "You know I've been doing a lot of traveling recently. I'm afraid that's only going to get worse. It's likely that I'll be based overseas, in Paris maybe, or in Singapore, overseeing LuthorCorp's international interests."

"Oh, Lex!"

"Well, there are good points to this. It will let me gain valuable experience and connections, and will get me out from under my father's thumb." After a moment in which they both silently contemplated the value of that benefit, Lex continued, "I don't want you making your decision based on my plans."

Clark looked at Lex a bit oddly. "Why not? Don't you take my plans into consideration?"

Lex sighed. "You should follow your heart, Clark."

"Should I?" Now Clark's expression was really strange.

"Yes. It's your life, and God knows parents don't always understand or listen. Mine surely doesn't."

"Yeah, they get crazy bugs in their bonnets sometimes, don't they?" Clark asked rhetorically. Hesitating, Clark continued, "You know what they said to me recently? They asked me if we were sleeping together!" Clark couldn't seem to look at Lex after this pronouncement, but did come over to sit next to Lex on the couch.

Lex blinked. "I trust you set them straight."

Clark grimaced at this terminology. "Of course! I'm not sure they believed me though. It really pissed me off the way they were making assumptions about me."

"Clark, half the town has thought we're been sleeping together for years."

"I know that! And I've never cared but this was my parents, Lex! And Chloe and Pete, too! When I talked to them about it, they were just like, well, aren't you?" Clark sighed. "I was really angry at first, and then I got to thinking. See " Clark ran his hands up and down his jean-clad thighs nervously. " I realized that I was also guilty of making assumptions about us. Thinking maybe we had an understanding, without, you know, us ever talking about it." He slid his eyes sideways to look at Lex. Lex appeared calm and collected, but Clark was able to look past the facade with knowledge gained from years of observation, and see the panic Lex was suppressing.

"I think if you are making assumptions about our friendship, Clark, I'm entitled to know what they are."

"Yes, I I think you're right. Which is what I'm trying to fix now, but--" Clark blew out his breath in frustration.

"Relax, Clark, and take your time. I'm all ears." Lex folded his hands together in his lap, and appeared to be listening disinterestedly.

Clark wasn't fooled. "You're so full of shit, Lex. Don't try to tell me you're not as nervous as I am. We've never even talked about it!"

"It, Clark?," Lex responded mildly.

"Yes! It!" Clark glared at the infuriating man behind him. Infuriating, gorgeous, sexy, beloved... He scooted farther along the couch until his face was inches in front of Lex. "It." And rather than explain further, Clark simply leaned in the rest of the way and kissed Lex on the mouth. As kisses go, it wasn't earthshaking, but it was enough. It lasted long enough for both parties to participate. Enough so that both parties could acknowledge that they were, indeed, kissing and neither party was objecting. Clark pulled back and rested his forehead against Lex's.

"Oh. That, 'It'," said Lex, licking his lips.

"Yeah," said Clark, rather shakily, as he pulled back farther. They continued to look into each others' eyes for a few more moments.

"Maybe you should continue articulating your assumptions."

"Um. Yeah." Clark ran his hands carelessly through his hair. "Okay. First of all, I've been assuming that we are both attracted to each other, you know, as more than friends, and that we have both acknowledged tacitly that attraction."

"Not so tacit, now, is it?"

"No," Clark grinned.

"And?"

"Well, I've assumed what you said before--that we have a destiny."

"There's no question in my mind about that, Clark. There never has been." Lex's eyes were fixed on Clark, warmer than Clark was used to seeing them.

Clark took a deep breath to brace himself. "Okay. I've also been assuming that, when the time was right, we'd be together. That we were taking things slow because we had time."

Lex appeared to be both pleased and dismayed. His eyes were alight with warmth, but his lips were compressed into a thin line, a sure sign of displeasure. "So, like the characters in 19th century romantic novels, we have an 'understanding,' is that it?"

Clark looked miserable. "Yes. Lex, I'm sorry I know it sounds dumb when you put it like that."

"It's okay, Clark. I think maybe it's a good thing we're having this talk."

"Is it--am I way off-base?" Clark hardly dared look at Lex.

Lex sighed. "I'm not sure. Maybe you'd better continue unassuming, and spell things out."

"Is this going to change things between us?"

"Again, I'm not sure. What is it exactly that you want?"

Solemnly, Clark extended his hand, and grasped Lex's smaller hand in his, tightly. "I want you, Lex. I want whatever time and attention you have to spare. I want your confidence, your trust, and your love. Whenever you can give it to me. I want forever. If you're ever willing to give me that. Because I love, you, Lex. I do. I think I always have, and always will. It's why it hurt me so much to lie to you"

Lex's eyes practically glowed, but still, he responded warily, "And are you ready for that kind of commitment, Clark?"

Sighing, Clark released Lex's hand and stood up. Moving to stand by the fireplace, he looked into the flames. "Honestly no. I mean I know what I want eventually, and I'm certain of my feelings, but I'm just not sure--" Clark hesitated.

"What is it, Clark? Don't stop now, you're on a roll," Lex prodded.

Clark quirked a smile at his friend, glad that Lex could still joke at a time like this. "I'm just not sure I'm ready for an exclusive relationship. I mean, I'll be going off to college in a few months, and you said yourself you'll be out of the country most likely. Is it fair for us to enter into a serious relationship under those circumstances?"

Lex got up and moved toward his friend. Standing close, Lex raised his hands to Clark's shoulders. "Don't kid yourself, Clark. With us it's always serious, no matter what. But I think I understand what you're trying to say. You want a serious relationship with me, but not yet?"

Relieved, Clark nodded. He looked into Lex's eyes, and let himself rest his hands on Lex's hips, keeping him close. "I do want that, Lex. But my life is complicated, you know that. I'm not ordinary, no matter how much I pretend. And I just think there are some things I need to do; things I need to work out for myself first."

"What sort of things?"

"Well . . ." Clark considered what to say. Should he mention the ever-increasing restlessness? The impulse to run north? Or . . . "Well, sex, for one."

Lex's eyebrows rose. "What about sex? You don't know if you want it?" He sounded amused.

"That's not it, you dork!" He gave Lex a playful shove, without letting him get too far away. "It's just that what if I want to date? Other people, I mean. You know experiment a bit. If we're not together-together, is it fair? I mean to be monogamous, if we're in different countries?"

Lex frowned and stepped away. "You want to date other people?"

"Lex, we're not even dating each other yet!"

"Well, maybe we should rectify that."

"Yeah, maybe." They stood in front of the fire, staring at each other, chests heaving with emotion. "Lex, I guess what I'm trying to say here, " Clark edged forward cautiously, "is that I want a serious, adult relationship with you. Eventually. Because when we're really together--"

"There will no turning back. It will be just us. Forever."

"Yes. I want to belong to you, completely."

Lex hissed, and grabbed Clark, bringing their lips together violently. This time, the kisses were devouring, noisy, wet. After a few moments, Lex gripped Clark's hair and pulled his head back. "Good." He pulled on Clark's shoulders and walked them back toward the couch, grunting when Clark's larger figure fell on top of him. With his lips running along Lex's throat, Clark murmured, "In my heart, we already belong to each other."

"Yes, Clark, we do. I'm yours and you're mine."

"My Lex," Clark sighed. "Forever," he whispered, just before returning his lips to Lex's.

Some time later, Clark untangled his limbs from the couch where he and Lex had been entwined, and headed off to the bathroom. When he came back, Lex was setting up a silver coffee service and the scent of fresh coffee wafted toward Clark's nose. "I know you have to go home, soon. I thought a cup of fresh coffee might be in order."

"Thanks." Clark smiled at his friend's--boyfriend's?-- thoughtfulness, and took a cup, liberally doctoring it with sugar and the fresh cream from the little silver pitcher.

After a few sips of his own, Stygian, coffee, Lex said, "So. Perhaps we ought to continue delineating the terms of our understanding."

"You're so cute when you're in business mode."

"Bite your tongue! Love is serious business."

Clark felt his entire body flush with warmth at the word, "love." To offset the seriousness of the moment, he joked, "I'm not signing a pre-nup. But I want a big wedding!"

"You'll have a long wait for that here in Kansas," Lex said ruefully.

"In that case, you betting get cracking on that little problem. Use some of that power and influence you so enjoy having."

"Hmmft." Although dismissing the thought, Lex smiled contentedly at Clark. "So: Understanding Number One."

Clark rolled his eyes.

"In our hearts, we are pledged to one another." Lex was perfectly serious, although a bit breathless with this declaration.

"Agreed," responded Clark, similarly breathless.

"Understanding Number Two: It's our intention to enter into a serious, exclusive, and permanent romantic relationship when the time is right."

"Right."

"Further, we agree that until such time, we can sleep with other people."

"Wrong."

"What? I thought you said . . . "

"Yeah, wait, wait." Clark shifted uncomfortably around.

After watching Clark squirm for a bit, Lex demanded, "Well do you have a counter-offer?"

Clark glared at Lex. "Only you would insist on reducing our love life to a contractual negotiation." He leaned into Lex, and his voice dropped into a deep bass without realizing it. "I may not be ready for an exclusive relationship, but you belong to me." He shook Lex. "You do! and I'm telling you up front I hate everyone you touch who's not me. I can't help it."

It was Lex's turn to glare. "But you want to be able to fuck around. Why can't I? You talked about fairness before--is that fair?"

"No! It isn't, but I can't help the way I feel."

"So what do you want to do?"

Clark sighed, and looked up at Lex under his lashes. "I know it's not fair, but I just I just feel I have a few things to work out, like sexual things, before dumping them on you."

Lex was intrigued, now. "What kinds of things?"

Clark thought of his strength, the amount of power he had, his control issues.  Was it any wonder he was beginning to suspect he might be kinked in unusual ways? "Well, let's just say--No. I don't wanna go into that right now, because we'll just get distracted." He flashed a mischievous, rather rueful grin, at Lex. "How about this." He paused to gather his thoughts. "The parties stipulate and agree to the following."

Now Lex was grinning.

"A. Clark belongs to Lex, and Lex belongs to Clark. B. Clark and Lex will not engage in sexual intercourse with each other, or with anyone else, until the parties amend this provision by mutual agreement."

"Have you been reading my contracts again, Clark?"

Ignoring him, Clark continued. "Uh, C. Clark and Lex agree that they can date other people, and have sex with other people, up to, but not including the point of sexual intercourse, with the understanding that they belong to each other first and foremost."

Considering this, Lex said, "So, we can date casually, fool around, but no fucking, is that it?"

"Right. No fucking, no naked sleeping together, no making love. To anyone else. Because your ass belongs to me," Clark bit out with a bit of a growl.

"And yours is mine, right?"

"Right," Clark affirmed.

"What is the term of this little contract? Do I get renewal options? A contract isn't valid if the terms are too vague."

Clark smiled with relief. Lex was playing along; he wasn't upset. "What would you suggest, O business guru?"

"All right. How about a term of one year, with annual options to renew?"

"You want to renegotiate in a year?" Clark asked, feeling rather disappointed.

"Well, negotiations could be fun, don't you think?" Lex put on his best leer before continuing, "And what consideration are you offering for this contract?"

"Mutual promises?" replied Clark, huskily. Coming closer, Clark proceeded to make promises with his mouth and his body that could not be misunderstood by either the party of the first part or the party of the second part.

By the time they were through exchanging promises, both young men were breathing heavily, considerably mussed, and bearing sappy grins. Regretfully, Clark levered himself off Lex, and pulled his shirt back down over his tummy. "Sorry, Lex, but I really have to get home now."

"I know Clark. It's all right. I think we got quite a bit accomplished here tonight, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah." Clark knew that if he were human, his face would be hurting right now from the size of his smile.

"I'll walk you to the door." As the two made their way through the dark castle, their hands reached for each other. As they approached the front door, Clark stopped, awestruck.

"Hey, Lex? Did we just get engaged?"

"You know, Clark, I think we did." Lex's smile was wide and happy.

"Cool!" Clark reached for Lex, but Lex stepped back.

"Slow, right, Clark?"

Disappointed, but compliant, Clark stepped back. "Yeah. I I love you, Lex." Clark stepped out the door and onto the stoop.

"I love you, too " Lex began. But Clark had already disappeared.

Lex just smiled and shook his head, closing the door behind him as he went back inside his home.

* * *

Three weeks later, as Clark stood in his living room showing off his cap and gown to his parents, a FedEx truck ambled cautiously down the lane to the farmhouse. Martha answered the door and collected the medium-sized box. "It's for you, Clark."

Clark took the package from his Mom. "It's from Lex, I think the name on it is his personal assistant." Clark started up the stairs to his room.

"Where do you think you're going, young man?" demanded his father.

"To open my package in private," Clark responded without slowing his ascent, ignoring his dad's sputtering. Once inside his room with the door closed, Clark tore open the FedEx box. Two smaller boxes, attractively wrapped in purple and silver paper, and a lavender envelope spilled out. He opened the envelope first. There was a note from Lex and another, padded envelope inside. The note said, "Open the packages first, and then the envelope." Clark pulled the larger box to him. It was rather flat, and when he pulled the paper off, revealed a leather jeweler's box. Opening it, he found another note resting upon a simple, black leather collar with a silver buckle. The note said, "We belong to each other."

Clark lifted the collar out of the box and laid it on the bed, fingering the buckle for a moment. He then turned to the other box, which was wider, more square. Tearing the paper off, he found another jewelry box. Another note, this one saying, "In consideration of mutual promises . . . " fluttered off. Clark gasped when he opened the second box. In it lay a massive silver cuff, gleaming with one very large purple stone (which he would later discover was a rare Alexandrite) set off-center in a modern design. Lifting the cuff off its velvet, Clark admired it, noting how it seemed proportioned for his wrist. He turned it over and saw that the underside was littered with concealed diamonds and engraved with a single word, "Promise."

Grinning, and nearly hyperventilating, Clark scrambled up to stand over by the mirror hanging on the back of his door, taking the collar and buckling it around his neck, wishing Lex were there to do it for him. He placed the cuff on his left wrist and stood looking at himself. "Wow! I'm an engaged man." Unaware of the idiot grin he sported, Clark remembered the other envelope. Turning back to the bed, he tore the envelope open. In it, there was a slim leather portfolio the size of a day planner. Clark caught his breath as he opened the cover, for in it was a black and white photograph of Lex. Obviously taken by a professional photographer, it showed Lex kneeling, with his head thrown back and his arms crossed in front of him. Lex was naked, his only accouterments a leather collar and a silver cuff. On the opposite side of the portfolio, a small engraved plaque said only, "Yours."

The End.


End file.
